


Proposal and Proposition

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly bit of not-proposal crack!fic in 100-word drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal and Proposition

“Kurt,” Blaine gets down on one knee and holds up a blue jewelry box. Friends and fellow glee clubs move closer. “Will you…”

A streak of red and a gust of wind tears through the crowd, scattering everyone. In the confusion, Kurt plucks something silver from the ring box.

“Chocolate truffle? I’d love one, thanks.” Kurt says pleasantly before making his escape.

“You owe me.” Sebastian’s waiting for him in the parking lot, The Flash’s red uniform visible under his white shirt. “That was my last truffle.”

“Adam’s making lasagna. If you drive, we’ll be there in time for dinner.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be epic adventure fic starring Kadam with Sebastian as the Flash


End file.
